


Wishful Thinking (He Was On The Mend, [...])

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [18]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Book: A Rising Thunder, Character Study, Community: 31_days, Gen, Introspection, People in Exile, Treecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene on Manticore; a character study of Tom Theisman after his working relationship with Springs From Above forms, featuring Alfredo Yu and some minor revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking (He Was On The Mend, [...])

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by, but not a true fill for the prompt: "Theisman runs into his old mentor Alfredo Yu. It turns out catching up can be rather awkward..." - it twisted away from me this time, and became Tom's issues in one of my AUs, but I'll get there eventually, Anon!

He recognises that look in his former mentor's eyes and, almost selfishly, offers Yu the opportunity to come home. In fact, he opens his mouth to say something once when they're alone - because what good is being the second most powerful individual on Haven if he can't bring Alfredo and Warner home. But Springs From Above - _his_ ‘cat - digs warning claws into his shoulder, and Tom lets it go.

He swaps subjects and finds himself swept up by Alfredo's passion for what he's been able to do with Alexander-Harrington to build the Grayson Space Navy from the ground up. (The resemblance of that service to some of the ideals laughingly talked about in the wardroom back in the day is not lost on him). The conversation ebbs and flows easily after that. Almost effortlessly, Warner Caslet joins them part way through. For a moment, it is just like that wardroom again, even if their third has changed.

Time spent around Alfredo is almost like being a junior officer again. Despite not possessing Alexander-Harrington’s empathy, the older man reads him alarmingly easily. Having someone be able to read him so easily again is … unsettling. Its been unsafe to be open about his thoughts and convictions for so long that he'd - 

‘Cat claws dig into his flesh lightly again - something he's already learnt to interpret as a warning. Taking a moment to self-assess, he realizes that panic had begun to set his heart racing. Despite that butcher, Saint Just's death at his hands, he still -

The ‘cat stops him, purr rising to a bone-deep volume that is impossible to ignore. The panic eases, allowing him to return his attention to the conversation.

At least he understands now how Alexander-Harrington has remained so stable through everything that’s happened to her. Even if only a percentage of what ONI has on file is true, having survived all of that is no mean feat. And if a 'cat with what was described as only a foster 'kitten’s tether was able to keep such a fine watch on him ... 

He suspects that the full bond is able to do significantly more for a human - and the 'cat - involved, and finds himself a little envious of her and Nimitz. But then again, given what the pair in question have been through, perhaps not too envious ...

**Author's Note:**

> The form for prompts is [ here ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CNFSFvG6DysrPBckNMN68zUzYToEweDoYnZbC3wym8M/viewform) \- and the resulting spreadsheet with prompts if you're curious is [here](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Ai5Su1YDr7ghdGdEeUphZ0VSZW1qUHgxeGNOTkVpX3c#gid=0) (I'm happy to share).


End file.
